el chico nuevo
by Emmanuel007
Summary: mi primera historia no sean rudos porfavor. como no se que rayos poner solo colocare las parejas Emmanuel x Ruby Bonnie x chica foxy x mangle freddie x golden springtrap x bonbon
1. Chapter 1

El Chico Nuevo

Mi primer fic no sean crueles pasen y lean

Estamos situado en un orfanato, la fecha (en el fic es) 16-05-2016

2 meses después llega una chica pelirroja con una chaqueta naranja y un jean negro su nombre era Ruby the Phoenix

Chica mangle bonbon Golden y ruby

Freddy, Bonnie Foxy, Springtrap, Emmanuel

F: Vaya Ruby ahora si has superado tu record en castigos- le dice Freddy-

M: Si nunca pensé que podías logras tantos castigos- le dice Mangle-

R: JAJAJ no se es que…-se queda pensando Ruby- nada

F: Maaaaanglleee- grita foxy- ya nos vamos

M: Vale ya voy, chao chicos- se va-

B: Hola-aparece Bonnie-

Hola –dicen al mismo tiempo Freddy y Ruby-

R: Que raro verte sin chica Bonnie terminaron?- pregunta Ruby-

F: Si ahora que lo pienso es verdad – afirma Freddy-

B: NO es que se fue con las chicas a comprar salieron todas menos mangle y Ruby- dice el conejo-

S: Chicos pueden llamar a las chicas para que se apresuren, es que hoy viene el último chico que vamos a poder cuidar- dice Scott-

F: Yo la llamo- dice Fredy –

R: Bonnie vamos a cocinar para cuando llegue – le dice Ruby –

El conejo solo asiente

S: Freddie puedes decirle a spring, que ayude a decorar contigo – lo invita el director Scott-

F: Con gusto- le dice Freddie – se va –

A la media hora llegan las chicas

BON: Volvimos- les dice bombón- y ya trajimos las cosas – pensando: quien será el nuevo –

G: Vale – dice Golden - empecemos

Al cabo de 15 minutos terminaron de acomodar

Bonnie y Ruby hicieron un pastel y pasapalos

Springtrap Golden bombón y Freddy acomodaron el lugar

Foxy y mangle a acomodaron la entrada

Chica y Scott acomodaron las camas y los cuartos

2 minutos después de que terminaron suena un carro afuera y era el invitado especial el primero en salir fue Freddie y le siguió Ruby Y por ultima bombón los demás se quedaron en la sala

El chico nuevo era Emmanuel the Phoenix un chico pelinegro ojos rojos una chaqueta de botón roja con negra y debajo una camisa blanca, llevaba u pantalón negro y unos zapatos rojos con negro estilo botines

F: Hola soy Freddy el oso –se presentó –

BON: Yo soy bombón la conejita eeh- le sonrio-

R: Y...y…yo so…y. r. U...B…y la...ph...oe...nix –tartamudeo-

E: Hola a todos yo soy Emmanuel The Phoenix, Ruby, bombón, Freddie entramos –dijo el joven-

F: Claro – dijo Freddie-

Entraron y todos estaban hablando entonces Bonnie se para y lo saluda

B: Hola soy Bonnie-extendiendo su mano la cual el la estrecha-

E: Yo soy Emmanuel –dice-

La siguiente fue chica

C: Yo soy chica la novia de mi Bonnie – le dice con firmeza –

E: Un gusto chica – le dice-

C: Dime si no te dan ganas de arrancarle esas linda orejitas que tiene eh ¿-le dice animada-

vale hasta aqui lo dejo (si ya se lo deje en la peor parte pero soy nuevo gracias por leer)


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Problemas rapidos (mal nombre lo se pero solo lean)

Y así pasaron todos pero hubo un problema cuando llego el turno de mangle

M: Hola soy mangle un gusto conocerte –le dice al joven-

El gusto es mío soy Emmanuel – le dice besando su mano –y él debe ser foxy me hablaron de ti un poco un gusto foxy

F: Hnmm no tengo por qué saludarte – le niega el saludo al joven- además no quiero que te le acerques a mangle oíste...

E: Oye tranquilo solo quería ser amable –le dice al zorro – además mangle es linda pera ya es tu novia no ¿

F: Hm tienes razón pero porque besaste solo su mano? –le propone el zorro

E: es que me parecio la mas linda jejeje

F: Ok –le contesta –

E:es un poco tarde que hacen a esta hora?

F: A veces nos ponemos a inventar cosas pero sin bb es más difícil – le dice –

E: Y no han pensado invitar a las chicas?-le pregusta el Phoenix –

F: Si pero la mayoría no quiere – le dijo el zorro en un tono desanimado-

E: Yo les preguntare-le dice el pelinegro- y una pregunta donde están todos?

F: Cierto no los he visto y mangle debe estar preocupada me da igual salgamos un rato –lo invito-

E: A dónde?- le pregunta- podemos ir a la feria

F: Ahí fu e donde mangle y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso-se ruborizo un poco -

E: Looool pero en serio seguro que no les paso nada?

F: Si claro

Salieron a las 5:30

Con Ruby y las chicas

R: vamos es muy pronto además no me para ni me habla

G: mira ya nosotras tenemos novio quien mejor que nosotros para ayudarte

BON: lo primero vístete bien

M: si eso me ayudo pero no la vistan como una puta

R: vale díganme que hacer

Con los chicos

F: donde estaban pendejos!

Sp: salimos al parque un rato

E: porque no nos dijeron eh?

F: no queríamos molestarlos

B: Oye escuche que le gustas a Ruby Emmanuel que te parece eh ¿

Sp: jajá lol

F: tranquilo te ayudaremos

E: pero y si algo sale mal

Fx: don perfecto te ayudara

Sp: bien bien pero no me vuelvas a decir asi

E: ya es tarde deberíamos ir a dormir

F: vale te ayudaremos mañana

Lo dejare hasta aquí gracias por leer adiós


	3. Chapter 3

Cap3

Desde aquí no empezare a escribir como ahora en esta parte solo si es algo importante bien empecemos

Las 10.50

G: no hagan ruido

Bon: claro

M: oye Emma sabes ruby se siente muy atraída por ti por que no vas y te le dices lo que sientes

E: claro pero no se si yo sienta lo mismo

En el cuarto

Con los hombres

F: dónde estabas?

B: dinos de una vez!

SP: vamos a dormir coño me da igual donde estaba a las 11 de la noche

A la mañana siguiente

C: y Ruby?

B: ni la menor idea

F/M: ni nos miren

Sp: estaba afuera horita

Bom: tan inteligente mi spring

E: la iré a buscar

A fuera

R: eh hola

E: hola como estas?

R: bien

E: que haces aquí sola?

R: nada

E: te pusiste roja

R: ehh eh es que yo te a…. – la besa-

E: te amo eres muy linda y no te quiero perder y dime quieres ser mi novia?

R: -lo besa-

E: lo tomare como un si

R: eres la primera persona que me besa sin quemarse

E: soy Phoenix como tu obvio no me voy a quemar

R: entramos?

E: -la agarra de la mano- vamos

B: eso Emmanuel al fin te le declaraste

C: yo sabía que eso iba a pasar

Sp: bien bro

En la noche

E: adiós amor nos vemos mañana

R: ok te quiero adiós

Gracias por leer dejen el los comentarios que quieren que pase adios


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Entra al cuarto de las chicas un hombre de chaqueta y gorra morada y se las lleva a todas dejando herido a Emmanuel

F: despierta Emmanuel

SP: vamos carnal

FX: bro no te mueras

B: vamos vamos

E: -tos- eh que paso

F: se llevaron a las chicas

E: tengo que ayudar a Ruby no la puedo dejar sola

F: nosotros tampoco pero tú no puedes combatir así

Sp: debe haber una manera

E: déjenme aquí no importa que pase deben protegerlas

SP: soy inteligente pero no se como curar cortadas con cuchillos

F: vamos a ayudarte amigo

Pasan 10 min y Emmanuel se llega a sentir mejor

E: vale ahora si

En el centro comercial

E: vincent donde estas!?

Sp: él no está aquí tranquilo

F: bien si no esta aquí donde esta donde esta?

FX: allá

E: Rubyyyyyy! Muere vincent

V: malditos no descansare hasta verlos muertos

E: váyanse

Sp: no las dejaremos solas tampoco a ti

F: porque deberíamos irnos

FX: spring tiene razón

E: esta bien solo no estorben saquen a las chicas de aquí rápido!

F: ya vamos

E: muereeee! – lo golpea en la cara-

V: maldito – le da una patada en la barbilla-

E: pagaras por todo vincent! –agarra una silla y se la parte en la cabeza- quieres mas?

V: ahhhhh!- gritando de dolor- maldito!

FX: muere! –le tumba una pared que cae encima de vincent-

V: ahh! –muere aplastado –

E: gracias foxy

F: denada

E: ruby estas bien

R: amor! Te extrañe tanto pensé que ivamos a morir

E: rubyyy!- La besa-jamas te dejaría morir

R: te amo gracias por ayudarme

E: vamos por las demás

G: gracias

BON: gracias Emma

C: graaaacias

E: vamos ahhhhhhhh -con un cuchillo a tras mald…. Porque?...

M: solo son negocios… Golden termina con el ya tengo el dije (collar o como sea)

G: ok

R. bueno ya tienen el dije ahora devuélveme a mi novio

M: toma

E: ehm el dije no no sabes que va a pasar

M: eres muy osado para ser un Phoenix

E: aaaaahhhhhhhhh

G: mangle que te paso bonbon chica vámonos

Se fueron quedaron un Emmanuel herido una mangle maniática y una indefensa Ruby

Como seguirá la historia ni yo lo se pero algo se me ocurrirá gracias por leer chao


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

E: vamos Ruby

R: ok

M: vamos no se vayan tan pronto

FX: man, mangle que te paso

M: amor no no que estoy haciendo lo siento Emma lo siento –llorando-

E: tranquila eso paso por el dije hay que petarlo

FX: dénselo a Scott

E: buena idea vámonos

EN EL ORFANATO

Sp: volvieron

B: eso crack

G: amor como te sientes

F: bien gracias

B: mi chica estas bien no?

C: si gracias

Sp : mi bombon de chocolate estas mejor

Bb: GRACHIAS

Fx: tranquila mangle solo fue codicia

M: es enserio que todavía me amas?

Fx: nunca dejare de amarte

-beso-

R: estas mejor ¿

E:Si gracias

R: -roncando-

E: te vez hermosa asi tu hermoso cabello rojizo /dormida en su hombro/

Al dia siguiente

M: vaya Emma ya te la tirastes eh?

E: eh no es que nos quedamos hablando y ella se durmió aquí además tu tampoco has tenido fuerza para tirarte a foxy

M: tuche

E: ya salgo

En la cocina

B: ahí esta la comida

C: esta bueno amor

B: gracias

F: esta muuuy bueno

G: y que lo digas

FX/M: quiero mas

SP/BB: pero ya llevan 4 platos

R: vamos a salir un rato amor siiii!? –con ojitos lindos-

E: como resistirme ante ti

R: vamos a la feria un rato

E: ok nos vemos orita

R: chao

En la sala

F: que silincio

G: si es verdad

Sp: ja no bonbon

BB: claro asi seriamos mas felices

Fx: si mangle con gusto

M: gracias

R: llegamos

B: ok pero y emmanuel

E: ahhhh aah esto duele

FX: pero que compraste

C: asi somos las mujeres

G/BB: eso es cierto

PS/FX/F/E/B:: eso lo sabemos

E: oigan si quieren me abren la puerta

B: voooy la putaa! Emmanuel cuanto dinero gastaste

E: ehh primero ayudameee!

SP: pringado

F: solo es amable

SP: para mi es un pringado

FX: jajaj

R: déjenlo por lo menos el si se acordó de mi cumpleaños

SP/FX: quee!

B: yo si me acorde y le di el collar que lleva puesto

Bb: yo le di una pulsera

G: yo le di una blusa azul y negra

M: yo le di unos zapatos

F: yo un pantalón

C: yo le obsequie unos zarcillos

M: no me digas que lo olvidaste después que te dije 1 millon de veces

F: talvez si ¡jje

M: - lo bofetea- nunca se olvida el cumpleaños de una mujer

E: jeje no fue mucho ahorre para comprarle ropa accesorios y mas pero el 40% lo page con un cupón que me dio Scott

R: por cierto muchas gracias

E: no fue nada

B: jaaj vengan hicimos esto para ti ruby

EN EL TV

B: has reido

C: has llorado

BB: has ayudado

Sp: has peleado

M: pero sigues aquí

F: con nosotros

S: y por eso

F: te queremos obsequiar

G: algo muy especial para ti

E: de parte de todos nosotros que queremos desear un gran y feliz cumpleaños de tu novio

B: te tu apoyo

C: de tu amiga

BB: de tu maestra en moda

SP: de tu tutor en matemáticas

M: de tu alma gemela

F: de tu piratilla

S: de tu director

TODOS: feliz cumpleaños Ruby

E: y para cerrar el telon te he escrito esta canción la llame somos únicos (jay f no es mi canción ojo)

(suena canción)

Te amo

FIN DEL VIDEO

E: y que tal

R: -casi llorando- me encanto! Gracias chicos!

B: todo fue idea de tu novio

C: si el tuvo la idea y nosotros ayudamos

M: yo tuve la idea de la canción

B: yo y bombom hicimos el beat

SP: yo decore todo el salón

F: golden y yo dirigimos todo

G: no fue fácil Mangle casi quema la cocina

R: imagínate si chichi hubiera estado aquí

Todos: jajaa

E: que bueno que te haya gustado

R: gracias –a punto de un beso-

B: chicos que tal si salimos un rato

R: eeh si ok

E: ok…

Gracias por leer mi fic no pienso que sea muy largo tampoco es que lo hago tanto por los lectores si no por irme del mundo real chao y para los que no les guste mi me da igual como ya dije lo hago por irme del mundo real


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

En la feria

B: que divertido

E : Bonnie podemos hablar en privado un momento

En una banca

B:Si dime

E. –lo bofetea- como te atreves a interrumpirnos asi

B: lo siento

E: mira tengo esto para ella y quiero dárselo en el túnel del amor manten a los demás afuera y te dare 20 dolares

B: ok ok

A fuera

E: ruby que tal si subimos a ese juego?

R: (el túnel del amor) ok (pensando: que estará planeando será que..)

En el túnel

R: estamos a puento de salir

E: jeje ok pero antes toma esto

R: que es

E: ábrelo

R: ok –asombrada- aaaaaah es hermoso gracias

Fuera del túnel

E: toma Bonnie, gracias

B: gracias

C: bien ahora si nos vamos pero foxy y mangle?

E: jejjeej ay dios

F: -besando a mangle- eh disculpa

M: mi foxy me regalo un collar hermosismo

E: hay foxy jejejej

FX: jeje cállate

En la casa

8:59 pm

E: no yo pediría 100 millones y un sandiwh solo si yo escojo los tipo de tiburones

FX: no yo lo haría por ½ millón solo si el tiburón es pequeño

B: que hara ahora Ivana y nohemi

SP: quien es Ivana y nohemi?

F: si quienes son ellas

E: las hermanas de Bonnie, estudie con ellas en el internado

FX? Por que preguntas

SP: yo Sali con nohemi un tiempo un tiempo

B: que!

E: si yo los veía pero me daba igual, aunque yo Sali con Ivana

SP: que te hizo recordarlas

B: es que ellas van a venir…..

E/SP : ._. ¡QUE COÑOOOO TE PASAAAA!

FX: je

E: mira yo tuve un pequeño problema amoroso con ella

sP: si yo también pero quedamos como amigos aun asi no la quise volver a ver

B: ok no se enojen pero y freddie

SP: el cabron se durmió

FX: ja gayy!

B: bien pero no les hicistes nada verdad?

E: si es por eso que no la quiero ver

B: - lo golpea en la cara- malditooo!

E: - se lo devuelve-

Sin tregua (santaflow y she vean el video para entender mejor la pelea)

Con las chicas todas dormidas

B: muereeeeee"!

E: ahhhh maldito que te jodaaaan!

B: ahhhh

SP: ohhh

Gracias por leer chau


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

FX: pringados

E: aaahahah muereeee!

B: quete jodaaaaan ¡!

E: te dare un cosejo para que dejes de hacer el pendejo men no compitas en mi terreno no saldrá bien (parte de la canción)

B: ja no muereeeee!

E:ahhh –esscupe sangre- eso es lo mejor que tienes

B: malditoooo!

Los dos se golpean al mismo tiempo y las chicas están viendo

R: noooooo!

E: ehhh ru ruby

B: jejeje no puedes

E: seguro eh ¿!

b: mueeeeeeeeeeeereee!

C: bonieeee!

E/B: maldito!

B: haaaa!

E:-cae al piso- ahhh!

Chica y ruby se ponen en medio

E: ahh! ruby que rayos te pasa!- la arrima –

B:lo siento chica pero ahh – la quita del medio-

B/E: mueeere!

FX: bien ya chicos no sigan

SP: dormido

E: quítate foxy

B: muevetee!

Los dos se noquean y aparecen en el hospital

R: ahhhhh Emmanuel! – lo abofetea- nunca lo vuelvas a hacer

E: jejej ok ok disculpa ahh y Bonnie

R: en otra habitación

E: pero y los demas

R: no los dejaron entrar ni a donde estas tu ni a donde bonnie solo a chica y a mi

E: pero donde estoy yo?

R: en emergencias . por la idiotez que hicieron tu quedaste en emergencia y Bonnie en cuidados intensivos de nivel 1

E: wow! Tengo que disculparme con Bonnie

R: creo que es lo mejor

En la sala

E: eh Bonnie amigo…

B: pensé que nunca despertarias

E: porque lo dices?

B: viejo quedaste en coma por 2 semanas

E: wow

B/E: oye sabes yo yo

E: amigo lo siento

B: no yo inicie el problema

E: hablando de problema y tus hermanas?

B: están en la cafetería

E: están aquí!

Gracias por leer chau


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8

R: estamos aquí saben

C: gracias por olvidarme Emma

E: disculpa chica como estas je

C: bien gracias

¿?: wow emmanuel cuanto has crecido parece que todavía sigues siendo el niño descuidado de siempre eh

E: eh….ahh! Ivana hoho hola como estas ¿!

I: muy bien gracias

R: hola yo soy la novia de Emmanuel un gusto soy ruby

I: eh ah si hola

E: bueno y que te trae por aquí

¿?: jajaj ok ok chao amor – por teléfono- .eh hola amigos wow Emmanuel nunca te habias visto asi de bien

E eh hola nohemi y gracias

B: hermanas eh hola

C: porque le prestan mas atencion a Emmanuel

B: que se yo

En el orfanato

8:59pm

E: vale yo ya tengo sueño asi que me voy a dormir

R: vale adiós amor…

B: adiós mano

Todos: adiós

E: adioo…-dormido

SP: bueno se fue Emmanuel ahora dinos ruby..

BB: ustedes son vírgenes?

G: no me podía contener las ansias!

F: tranquila Golden ahora dinos

C: oigan dejenla

FX: dejala tu para que hable

M: callenseeee!

Todos: ok-tono bajito

R: yo porlomenos si –sonrojada-no se si Emmanuel lo será pero yo si

Todos: wow

C: yo y Bonnie ya no somos virgen

B: seeee

F: yo y la Golden lo hacemos la mayoría de las veces que ustedes no están

G: y es increible

SP: yo y la bonbon ya lo hicimos y ella es muy salvaje

BB: asi soy yo y en la cama mas

M: foxy y yo aun no…

FX: no se ha dado la oportunidad

R: ehh ok?

M: calmate ruby te ayudaremos

R: nada de eso prefiero que Emmanuel me lo pida solo

B: de que hablan

SP: ni la menor idea

F: wtf?

En el dia Emmanuel es el primero en levantarse

E: vale ya me dio hambre preparare unos hotcakes, para que es esto –mp3 con audifonos –

-coloca porta mi hardcore-

E: -cantando-siente como avanzo… vale –pause- voy a comer –coloca la tv-

SP: eh hola emmanuel

E: hola spring que hay

SP: todo bueno

E: toma hice hotcakes

SP: están buenos

R: eh hola chicos

12:40pm

E: foxy, mangle, ruby he comprado 4 boletos para un barco 5 estrellas 2 habitaciones bar muchas cosas

R: debio ser una fortuna

FX: gracias hermano pero que barco es

M: ya dinos

E:es el sta anna

FX: el mas grande barco de todos!

R: woooo! Gracias amor

E: pero vamos a ir 3 dias asi que lleven también traje de baño además que solo vamos nosotros es como si fuera privado

FX: whooooo!

M: siii!

B: no es raro que los haya invitado a ellos y no a nosotros

C: cálmate todo lo bueno se espera

El dia de viaje

E: vale nos vamos

R: adiós!

Un laaargo capitulo gracias por leer chau (monótono lo se pero no se me ocurre mas nada)


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9

G: no hagan cosas malas…

FX/M/R/E: cállate Golden!

se van

B: jajaja no no y si-piensa en el con chica haciendolo-

EN EL CRUCERO

E: bien estas son la habitaciones aquí vamos ruby y yo y al lado ustedes

FX: esta de lujo

Con las chicas

R: es hermosoo!

M: woooow! Alfinn! Un barco!

R/M: para nosotras solas

E: eh ya se olvidaron de nosotros?

FX: soy yo o amas mas al barco que a nosotros

M: no es que…

E: ya basta el caso es que nos mudamos para aca con bonnie chica y la Golden spring y bonbon

R: en serio!

E: sip

FX/M/R: si!

Capitán: yo soy el capitán Axel tenemos bares retaurantes y todo de ustedes comida para 3 años y cuando queda 2 meses se compra mas

E: gracias capi

FX: al fin como verdaderos piratas

M: si que emoción!

R: que maravilla

De repente

B: mierda!

C: te lo dije

SP: wow

BB: esta chulísimo

F: que cool

G: al fin!

E: llegaron eh

B: que grande debio ser una fortuna

E: s ies que un compa y yo hicimos una puesta si ganaba el Barcelona fc ante el real madrid me daría mil dólares por jugador serian 22 pero me doblo la apuesta y perdió asi que me dio 44000 dolares

Tods: quee!

SP: maldito suertudo

Cp: vale bueno este es el sta anna 3 el barco esta dividido en 5 zonas para cada uno sigan al almirante a sus habitaciones

E: o vamos

AL: vamos, Bonnie, chica este es su cuarto

B: esta demasiado

C: si gracias

En el siguiente

AL: vale este es el de foxy y mangle

F: gracias

M: es hermoso

F: te apuesto que esto lo puso Golden –caja de c*dones-

AL: Freddie Golden este es el suyo

G: gracias

F: ewe :v jjaajaj este es la otaku life

AL: vale springtrap bonbon este es el de ustedes

SP: whooooooo!

BB: spring amor quiero hablar con tigo

Sp: eh?!

Gracias por leer amigos ojala les guste el fic pronto empezare otro gracias chau


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10

AL: y este es el de ustedes

E: gracias y tome –propina-

AL: dios se lo page

R: tome señor no tengo dinero solo este ruby

AL: gracias!

Con foxy

F: no tio no

M: who! 1-0 bicht! Recuerda una patada en tus partes si pierdes

F: calla ya lo se

Con Freddie

F: no no si!

G: muere!

F: ahhhh! Mierda no te vi

Con Bonnie

C: ajjaja no Bonnie quítalo

B: jajja no!

Con Emmanuel

E: Ruby por el otro lado

R: ok

Con springtrap

BB: tenemos que hablar amor

SP: eh por que?

BB: mira yo te amo pero ya no puedo seguir asi no me demuestras tu afecto asi que he decidido terminar con esta relación…

SP: pe-pe-pero yo puedo cambiar bon-lo interrumpe-

BB: tu no puedes cambiar! Idiotas como tu no me merecen –sale corriendo-

SP: bonbon…-llora- porque joder porque

Afuera

C: tranqila bonbon hay mas halla afuera

BB: pero …

M: tranquila los chicos podrán ayudarlo cambiar

BB: no ya no lo quiero ver

R: hmm tengo una idea ¡y si vamos a buscarle novio a bonbon!

G: como eh?

R: En el puerto hay muchos chicos lindos uno le puede gustar a bonbon

BB: gracias chicas pero ahora solo quiero dormir

M: vale nos vemos

Con los chicos

E: tron la cagastes y feo

SP: no se que hice mal

FX: en resumen bonbon te termino le intentaste decir que podias cambiar y te grito y se fue

F: pocas palabras foxy..

B: solo la cagastes y ya..pero enserio yo creo que lo mejor es que te alejes

E: no es nada personal pero si quieres ver a bonbon feliz es mejor que te alejes de ella un poco

FX: lo mismo pienso yo

F: vale si quieres puedes pasar varios días con Golden y con migo, te ayudo a empacar?

SP: no.. lo hare solo

E: vámonos chicos quede para jugar con ruby chao spring que te vaya bien y suerte

Gracias amigo chau


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11

B: yo ire a nadar un rato

FX: Freddie y yo vamos a jugar lol

E: ok me uno

FX: que es eso?

E: un juego de roles

B: vale

F: ok vamos pues

E: vale chicos a jugar

Con las chicas

R: mierda!

G: Que!

BB: que te paso

R: yo había quedado para jugar con mi chico

BB: de seguro están bien

R: ok

G: oye bonbon mira a ese chico

¿?: eh hola chicas disculpa saben donde esta el puerto

BB: ehh si esta alla…que! Springtrap?!

E: no springtrap todavía noo!

SP: dejameee..! bonbon!

F: vamos amigo supéralo

BB: suel-sueltenlo!

Todos: que!

SP: bonbon se que nno soy el mas romántico pero..fui y te compre esto –caja de bonbones- un bonbon para mi bonbon

BB: springtrap que hermoso pero…no no puedo…

SP: porfavor yo te amo dame una ultima oportunidad

bB: springtrap…..yo esta bien pero no decepciones como antes

SP: gracias! –la besa- no te defraudare

En el barco

8: 45pm

En la cancha de football

E: vale ruby ya me canse –sudando y jadeando – va 15 a 15 gol definitivo

R: ajejej –jadea- ok va el gol de oro!

E: parada, ven ya es tarde

R: ok

Con Freddie

F: h si ahh si –gemia-

G: ahh si duro duro

Teniendo sexo

Con Bonnie

B:que buena cena

C: si estaba buena

B: vamos a dormir

C: ok..

Se duermen abrazados

Con foxy

F: que hacemos

M: no she veamos tv

F: ok

Aviso hay lemon en el siguente capitulo soy malo escribiendo lemon pero da igual disfruten un Saluda a todos chau


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12

Con Emmanuel

Aviso Lemon (no se escribir lemon asi que no sean malos en cuanto a esto)

E: este… sabes ruby yo se que tu eres muy decente pero quiero hacer el amor contigo

R: no sabes cuanto espere

E: -se sonroja- -le quita la camisa-puedo?

R: claro-le desabrocha la camisa-

E: voy- le quita el sostén- -toca un seno y chupa el otro-

R: ahhh -gime- si si

E: voy –le quita el pantalón- -se quita el pantalón-

R: jeje –le toca el pene-

G: al fin… ya me lo esperaba

E: GOLDEN! Que haces aquí?!

R: vete!

G: ok ok me voy y toma esto te servirá

E: condones? Golden!

Se va Golden

R: vale donde estábamos

E: jeje mi linda y pervertida chica

SEXO! No es broma

Despues de esa increíble noche

8:45 am

G: que bueno esta chica

C: gracias

B: amor recuerda que hoy iremos al parque

C: si

F: Golden y ya terminastes tu vestido?

G: no disculpa no encontré la maquina

F: bueno ya será mañana

E: yo puedo ayudarles

F: en serio?!

E: sip

G: gracias –lo abraza-

E: pero para que es?

M: es para el centro no?

SP: en realidad si

BB: Golden, Freddie y mi springtrap vamos a un baile en la disco

E: vale ya busco la maquina

R: hola a todos –bien arreglada- eh porque me miran asi chicos? –Roja-

SP: es que te ves….

BB: springtrap…..-con mirada asesina-

SP: solo era un cumplido

F: wow ruby porque te vestistes asi

E: es que vamos al cine y yo no me he cambiado pero aquí esta la maquina

B: bueno yo y chica vamos al parque chao

Todos: chao

SP¨: vámonos pues

F: ok vámonos adiós

Se van

FX: vale chao Emma

E: chao

R: mangle adiós ami

M: chaito

Gracias un saludo y chao a todos


	13. aviso

Aviso

Hola amigos como están este aviso es para decirles que voy a empezar un nuevo fanfic cuyo nombre es: ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO SOLO HAY UN PASO, es sin oc solo fnaf.

Y también para comentar que mi primer fic EL CHICO NUEVO esta en sus últimos capítulos, yo calculo que en uno capitulos

 **Gracias y adiós**


	14. Chapter 14

Cap 14

Hola a todos aquí el cap 14 gracias por leer, disculpas por no subir mas capítulos ahora estare recapitulando la historia, bueno aquí el cap 14

Fx: vamos hay que ayudarlo

M: pero como!

R: es un disparo por favor es obvio que hay que llevarlo al hospital

FX: no esto es algo más la bala no esta esta solo un pedazo de metal atascado pero lo mas extraño es que no ha botado sangre

R: es cierto no me había fijado en eso

M: pero porque coño no despierta

FX: vamos hay que llevarlo a casa

En la casa

R: vamos Emma despierta

FX: vámonos mangle será mejor dejarlos solos

M: claro adiós ruby espero que se mejore

R: adiós…

E: ehhh qu-que paso?

R: pues te dispararon y saliste muy herido.. pero por que no sangrastes? O porque la bala solo quedo ahí atorada…

E: pues la verdad, yo no soy un chico común y corriente como tu..pues mi cuerpo esta hecho de flamas puras y el metal solo se derrite..

R: entonces eres mitad fénix o algo asi no?

E: pues de hecho si

Con foxy

F: como crees que este Emmanuel foxy?

FX: pues, no lo se pero hoy ya no podremos seguir…juntos ..

M: sip.. vale entonces empacare….

C: si yo igual..

G: creo que yo también…

afuera

SP: bueno fue un placer estar con ustedes

BB: sip me ha agradado mucho…

E: bien este es el final?

R: lo dudo ojala nos volvamos a encontrar..

F: y asi va a ser…

G: chau amigos…

B: adiós nos veremos otro dia..

C: sip adiós

F/FX: adiós!

M/G: me encanto esta con todos

SP: adiós amigos

E: los extrañare….

FIN! (mal final lo se, pero no ansio las ganas de estrenar el otro fic)


End file.
